Lean on Me
by reddawg82
Summary: Prompted from LJ: The hunters really aren't what they seem. On their little camping trip, instead of leaving them on the road, the men pursue the group, and Naomi and Emily must lean on each other to get through.


**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**This was written for a prompt on LJ.**

**Written by: reddawg82**  
**Prompted by: Vovkulak**  
** Character/Pairing: Naomi/Emily**  
** Maximum Rating: R**  
** Prompt/Idea: Skins 3x08 Spin: The hunters really aren't what they seem. On their little camping trip, instead of leaving them on the road, the men pursue the group, and Naomi and Emily must lean on each other to get through.**

You would think that after we left the petrol station that the hunters would have just fucked right off, but that wasn't what happened. That wasn't what happened at all.

I could see Effy looking into the mirrors to check behind us, and while none of the others noticed, I sure did. My body was stiff, and I just knew that Emily could feel that. She was laughing and holding my hand, drawing small patterns on the back of it. It was flirty, a reminder of what those fingers could do to me (which would usually send shivers racing through my entire body), but I just couldn't take it that way, not when I could see the look written on the mysterious Effy Stonem's face.

Emily cottoned on after I didn't react to her soft touches, her chocolate hues looking directly at me. I couldn't look at her, she would see the fear in my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I see her glance to the back of the vehicle, and the soft touch on the back of my hand stops immediately, and the grip on it increases. I know she knows now what my problem is. i'Is that...?' she whispers to me, and I simply nod my head, not letting her finish her question. I see the vibrant red hair flip as her gaze moves back out the front window from the middle seat that we're sat in.

Effy makes a left, a sharp, hard left that sends the weight of all the passengers to the right. I think it's then that everyone realizes that something is wrong. The laughing and conversations have stopped, and I watch as Katie spins around from the front passenger seat to see the large vehicle trailing us. The air is now heavy between us all. I actually wished we would have brought Cook along because it isn't like Freds or JJ would do us any good. Thomas is the only fit male we have with us, and I would probably be the next most dangerous one, and it's not like I'd be much good... I'd be too worried about Emily and if she was alright.

The younger Fitch twin squeezes my hand, as if to get me out of the daze I've put myself in. All I can think about is keeping her safe, and I feel that I would do things I may not otherwise do just to do that. My grip tightens slightly on hers before loosening.

Another right is taken and we all breathe a sigh of relief when the hunters continue on going forward. Seems we are in the clear now. "Thank fuck," I hear Katie mumble from the front seat as she turns around. Everyone seems to relax, everyone except for me.

We get to Gobblers End and start to unpack, setting up our respective tents. I know I'm more than a little irritated when I find out that JJ will be sharing our small tent, but Ems conveniently reminds me that he takes pills to sleep, so as long as we're quiet, we wouldn't have anything to really worry about. It's wrong of me to smile at that, but I am a bit thankful for that. Sleeping next to my love would have been difficult if I couldn't hold her, touch her, kiss her, and make love to her.

I don't know why I still feel anxious. It's now been hours since the little incident with the hunters, and everyone is settling in with their drug of choice. Spliffs are being passed around, alcohol is being chugged, and mushrooms are being consumed. I'm hesitant, but of course Emily talks me into it, saying something about blowbacks and wanting to hallucinate with me... because she's all about experiments, she is. She even went so far as to tempt me by holding a shroom between her teeth and she had me take it from her. I really couldn't pass up a chance to feel her lips on mine... no matter the consequences.

I can't figure out if what I'm hearing is because I'm hallucinating, or if I'm actually hearing the crunching of leaves. Most of the group has fucked off to their respective tents, leaving myself and Emily sitting by the fire. I know I'm coming down from my high, but I don't know just how accurate my senses are at this point. We've wrapped ourselves in a single blanket and she's seated on my lap. Her finger is twirling a strand of my hair and every once in a while her fingertip will trail down my neck and tease my collarbones, then she will repeat the process. It's maddening, really, or... it would be if my attention isn't drawn to the snapping of twigs coming from straight ahead. I'm trying to look through and over and around the little fire we've managed to keep going by finding small logs to throw on top of it. I can't seem to decipher if the shadows I'm seeing are real or part of my coming down hallucinations.

"Ems," I say softly and her half-lidded brown eyes snap up to look into mine. I get lost for a moment, and I know I had something to ask her, but it seems to have left me. It comes back to me when I see the shadows move again and I whisper to my lover, "Do you see anything, I mean... across the fire? Is there someone out there?" I make sure to keep my voice low, which is rather difficult because I really want to start screaming that there are monsters coming to get us.

My eyes follow the cords in her neck as her head turns to look in the direction I've just pointed her to, and her body tenses. I know now that it's not part of the drugs, that she's seeing something too. "They're moving," she says softly, probably getting the idea of being quiet from me. I push her up into a stand, and I relinquish my hold of the blanket and wrap it around her.

"Wake up Thomas first, then everybody else," I ask softly, but I'm met with determined chocolate hues. Now is not the time for her to question me, just not the time.

"No, I'm staying here." I watch as she shrugs off the blanket and it hits the ground. The tail end of it coming just a little too close to the fire.

A random ember is all that is needed for it to burst into flames. All I can think is ishit/i, and ifuck/i, and a few more expletives. I don't bother trying to stamp it out, not when we're about to be attacked or something.

The shadows get closer and I feel Emily slide into me, her hand easily finding mine. She's half standing behind me and half standing beside me... I'm not quite sure what that is doing, but at least I know she's partially safe. "Hello," I decide to call out. If the silhouettes know I see them, maybe they will go away. No such luck... would have been too easy, I suppose. They continued to get closer, and the now slightly out of control fire lights up their faces as they get closer. I recognize them immediately, and I recognize the rifles that are being pointed and Emily and I. I pull her completely behind me and I keep my gaze even with the one whom I remember was their leader.

I swear my heart is about to pump out of my chest, and everything seems to be much clearer... thank fuck to that! "Can I help you gentlemen?" I say without a single hint of the fear that is eating me alive from the inside. One of my hands is being encased by a shaking one belonging to my girlfriend, and I can feel her other hand grasping my top between my shoulder blades.

Their faces all show the same perverted, disgusting smirk, and they're eyes are raking up and down my body and trying to see Emily's as well. "Yeah, I'm looking for something to hunt.."

I don't really want to play their game, but I find myself speaking before I think, "What are you hunting?"

They all laugh, their rifles still trained on me and I feel the sweat starting to drip down my spine and between my breasts. They don't let me in on their little private joke, and instead they move closer. I manage to keep myself from backing away. I don't know where this courage is coming from, and I wonder if it is about to get me killed.

"You."

My throat constricts, and I swallow the lump to clear it. "You're hunting me?" I say incredulously as my eyebrows shoot toward my hairline. Behind me I can feel Emily start to shiver in fear, but her fear is feeding my courage, at least I think that's what's going on. Everything is moving too fast for me to think too much on it.

"Yep, all of you."

My eyes narrow and I kick the rest of the already burning blanket on top of where the fire should have been. I look back up to the one in charge, "Well, seems you've found me, found us. Not much of a challenge, don't you think?" I goaded. Probably wasn't the best thing to say to a group of hunters who are out to kill me.

"No, it wasn't. You lot make noise, a lot of it, and you're royally pissed. It wasn't very hard to find you, so we didn't really get the adrenaline pumping from the thrill of the chase... so we want to take care of that now." They walked closer until they were on the other side of the fire, literally a few meters away.

My head nods as I listen to them and then I stop, "You want to chase us?" I can't help but ask, "Most of us can't even stand. That's a bit of an unfair advantage, isn't it?" I ask them as if I'm talking down at them. I watch as they look toward the one man, all wearing various expressions of confusion. "So, maybe we could plan this for another time... when we can plan for it and not be pissing gone."

The hunters look from one to another and slowly their rifles are dropped so they are no longer pointed at me. I don't really have any clue how that actually worked. These guys must not be the brightest bulbs in the batch. They start to turn around to walk back from where they came before one of them turns back to me, "So, next week better for you then?"

I stifle a laugh and nod my head, "Sounds great," I respond.

Once they're out of view, I realize I'm still stood in the same spot, but my girlfriend has since moved. "That, was, hot.." she says in a whisper as she pulls me into her. Her arms loop around my neck and my hands instinctively go around her waist to her lower back. Our lips connect with a force that I'm sure will leave them bruised, but I don't care. I have no idea how that worked, but I know that Emily somehow gave me the strength to do it. I just had to protect her, and now, I'm going to fuck her. I don't care how loud we are, and if JJ wakes up, then he'll just have to bask in the radiance of our love, of our passion, of the way we feed off each other.

We step out of the tent a few moments before JJ does. I pick out a random leaf from Emily's wild red mane, and I chuckle a bit because I'm sure mine looks just as bad. He mentions something about us wriggling a lot, and I smirk over to Emily whose cheeks have since turned to the same colour as her hair.

I never really understood how everyone else managed to sleep during the entire ordeal with the hunters. Someone mentioned on the way home that we should come back the next week. Emily and I looked at each other, a laugh brimming on the tips of our lips and in unison we say, "NO!" before I continue with a brief explanation, "it wouldn't be the same, you know? We should go somewhere else next weekend. Maybe the beach or something, build a bonfire, maybe."

"I love the beach!" Katie exclaims, and I'm secretly thanking her, because most of the others will follow along behind her.

Ems and I never end up telling the others what happened. They didn't need to know, and I didn't want to be made out to be some kind of hero. I know that it was really Emily who was the hero, not because she did anything, per se, but because she stayed by my side and fed my fire. I love her. I really do.


End file.
